Strong as Steal
by berlinchick90
Summary: I'm not sure where this is going! But it should be pretty good! Please read and review!
1. Ambush

**Ambush**  
  
The wind whipped back the auburn hair, making the brown scarf fall back. Ducking and swerving, Tevy managed to get around most of the trees and bushes that were in her way.  
  
But then, her hair got tangled in a low hanging branch. She was jolted from her quick flight, to try and untangle her hair. But before she could get her hair out from the strong clutches of the branch, she heard a twig break and the crunch of dead leaves.  
  
She froze.  
  
Turning around, to look behind the tree, she saw three people in the shadows. Each holding a weapon.  
  
Forgetting about untangling her hair from the thick branch, Tevy grabbed onto her hair, with one hand, while the other grabbed the branch. She tried to pull them apart, but was rewarded with a sharp pain in her scalp.  
  
The three were getting closer. Losing her patience, she started to run.  
  
Her quick movements made her hair that was stuck to the branch be yanked out of her head. Small drops of blood washed a small part of her head. But, no matter how much pain it she was in, she managed to ignore it.  
  
She turned back, to see if she had lost her pursuers. But it was a mistake. A fatal one. A root from a tree stuck out. Her foot was wrapped up in it, making her trip.  
  
She fell face first in a pile of dirt and dead plants.  
  
Tevy pushed herself up, spitting out leaves, grass, and mud. Suddenly, she felt the tip of a blade press into the back of her neck.  
  
_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o**_  
  
_Do you like it? Do you hate it? Whatever your opinion is, please review and tell me!  
  
I know that this is pretty short. I will add more, once I get three reviews! I hope that this sounds interesting!_


	2. Home

**Home**  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o Disclaimer: I own the characters, the places, and the plot! o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0  
  
Tevy froze for a second or two, and then began to struggle, trying to escape.  
  
But the blade was pressed harder on her skin, drawing blood. Instantly, she stopped resisting.  
  
"I give up," she mumbled.  
  
"What was that? I don't think I heard that right," came a mocking voice from above her.  
  
"I give up!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, I GIVE UP!!"  
  
"What'd you say?"  
  
_'That's it,'_ Tevy thought.  
  
She quickly rolled onto her back, and grabbed the blade, that was now pointing at her throat. She pushed it to the side, so she wouldn't be stabbed by it. Then she pulled the blade down, bringing its owner with her. When the owner of the blade was two feet away from her, she put her feet at his stomach and pushed with all her might, as she pushed the blade towards her knees. She did all of this in a split second, not giving him any time to react.  
  
He went flying over her head.  
  
The other two just took one look at her, and burst out laughing.  
  
They dropped their wooden swords, to hold their sides.  
  
She stood up and walked over to her best friend, whom she had just flipped. He looked up, from his half sitting, half crouching, position, and fell back to the ground laughing.  
  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to try to stay dignified, when you three are laughing at me?!"  
  
All three stopped laughing and took another look at her, looking her straight in the face. But they couldn't help themselves. They fell into another fit of laughter.  
  
It was then that she remembered how she had fallen into the mud, when she tripped on the tree root.  
  
She ran to the river that lay nearby, and kneeled on the bank. She cupped her hands in a cup and splashed water all over her face, rubbing off all the dirt and grime.  
  
After her face was pretty clean, she looked down at her reflection.  
  
Dark brown eyes stared up at her. Her auburn hair was a few shapes darker than usual where it had gotten wet from washing her face. A dark circle was formed around her right eye. Her small button nose was slightly bent, where it had been broken before.  
  
She reached up and fingered her nose, remembering how she had gotten it. Her arms were scratched and some scratches had formed into scabs.  
  
She sighed. 'I hate my life,' she thought.  
  
As she walked back to where her three friends still were, she saw them whispering among themselves.  
  
Before she walked into view, she thought how life would be without them. She decided that she wouldn't have anything to live for, if it weren't for them.  
  
When she walked into view, they stopped talking. They all looked up at her and grinned. Each grin was evil.  
  
She gave them a questioning look. She had no idea on what was going on.  
  
Eventually, one of them spoke.  
  
"We finally beat you. We caught you."  
  
Her mouth fell open. She realized that they were right.  
  
They had never caught her before, and she didn't want to admit to it now. They had beaten her at a game that she had made up.  
  
The object of the game was for three people to chase down the fourth, with wooden swords, while the person they chased tried to get away. If the 'victim' was caught, then they lost. If the 'victim' outsmarts the chasers, then the three of them lost. The loser(s) had to eat five worms.  
  
Suddenly she smiled her own evil grin.  
  
"No, I still beat you. I outsmarted you."  
  
After they had argued for ten minutes, about who had one, they decided that it was a draw. Each of them wanted the other to suffer, so they each had to eat five worms. Tevy managed to get the others to eat six, since they couldn't count very well.  
  
Once they had all choked down the worms, they headed back to their small town.  
  
They passed by an alleyway, where they all went their separate ways.  
  
Tevy walked through the dark alleyway, in the dying daylight. A rat dashed past her. A dark barked from within one of the cold houses.  
  
Finally, once she arrived in the dirtiest, dankest, part of town, her house came into view.  
  
Shingles were missing from the roof. The one's that were still up there hand crooked and loose. The walls sagged from the house's weight. The front door creaked so loudly, that it was sometimes mistaken for a scream, if it was opened in the dark hours of the night.  
  
A child, barely the age of three, sat outside of the doorway. A grimy shirt, three sizes to big, was the only thing that protected him from the brisk winds of fall. Tevy absent-mindedly put her hand down and ruffled his hair.  
  
Tevy smiled down at him. This was Micah. The only person in her whole family that noticed her and acknowledged her presence.  
  
She grimaced to herself. Only being noticed by one person in a family of fifteen children was not a very happy thought.  
  
Tevy walked in to her living nightmare.  
  
_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o  
  
So, how was it? I know I said that I would only update if I got three reviews, but I did get one. So I decided to update now.  
  
I hope you all like it!  
  
Please read and review!  
  
Now, I will thank my ONE reviewer!  
  
_**Tindomiel-PA** - **Thank you** _so much for reading my story! You have no idea how much it means! I hope that this second chapter is as good as you hoped it to be!_


End file.
